


Unconditional

by amuk



Category: Loveless
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Community: 31_days, Family, Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple to say what Ritsuka feels about his brother, because this is what belief is, this is what love and trust is: unconditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Just caught up in the series—Ritsuka's so adorable! His brother...is a bit off...>.> Though, cunning. I have to admit that. And I am not sure how the author doesn't see this as a yaoi manga. 
> 
> Day/Theme: January 6th, 2010 // founded neither on reason nor divine revelation

He can't explain it. He isn't sure if he even wants to. For Ritsuka, it is simple—he loves his brother.  
  
Even though he did all those bad things.  
  
Especially since he did those bad things. His brother is changing, disappearing into smoke every time Ritsuka's hands reach out for him. He reappears a little further, a little harder to catch, and one day Ritsuka might never even be able to get close.  
  
(And he'll lose him—lose him just like he lost the warm bed and the strong wall and the comforting words.)  
  
(And he thinks he might have already lost him, lost him to those malicious grins and cold eyes and—this isn't what Seimei would do. Should do.  
  
Is actually doing.)  
  
Maybe he can help Seimei understand how wrong his view of others is. Natsuo and Youji scoff at him, telling him how evil his brother is, as though he doesn't know that. As though he hasn't seen the scars on Soubi's neck, the sharp edges in his eyes, the soft whisper of remembrance.  
  
Seimei hurts others, maybe has been hurting them for years.   
  
He knows that.   
  
It doesn't change a thing, though. He loves his brother—because this is what belief is, this is what love and trust is: unconditional—and that is a good enough reason to do anything.  
  
Ritsuka will keep offering his hand.


End file.
